


Other Sides

by B24 (IamtheLastDragonLord)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: i have no clue what i'm doing, just read the summary, please, thomas if you find this i apologize
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamtheLastDragonLord/pseuds/B24
Summary: Look, I love the Sanders Sides as much as the rest of this fandom, but I also realized that while Thomas’ portrayal is probably 100% accurate to himself, it is not accurate to me, on a few accounts. Here’s my attempt to explain the only way I know how. By creating character descriptions to avoid doing stuff I 100% should be doing! (sorry YJ, I’m really just trying to work through some writer’s block I promise, also ya know… school.)I guess I can take requests but I certainly welcome all forms of criticism. Considering I’m still feeling this out. All the sides will be generalized for the most part, not be divided between light and dark sides, and use they/them/their pronouns unless someone wants one that isn’t any of those. They might be a little more 2D than the actual sides but as I said, I’m generalizing for the most part.I don’t know why but I feel like for me my emotions would be a lot more 2D, meaning I have more emotions chiming in on a lot my decisions… if that makes any sense.





	1. For All You Cynics Out There

**Author's Note:**

> This started a Tumblr Purge thing and it's kinda morphed...

**Cynical** **_“Cinna”_ **

I picked the name Cinna because it digs up my Hunger Games fan and Cin, I think, works too

As someone who is a late Millennial or an early GenZ, I tend to have a pretty “oh,  _ great _ ” outlook on the future and unfortunately for me that also means that a lot that turns straight back on myself.

  * Self Hate and Depression have been given a “physical” form, mainly the second one.



I see their clothing following Anxiety’s as far as color scheme goes, but instead of having Virgil’s purple accent perhaps a red or deep orange color, but also less about baggy clothing and more extravagant in every way that you would hate it to be. Showing off that part of you that you hate, even though there’s nothing wrong with it.

Those of us with back acne would have an open back shirt, those of us who don’t like our stomach/midriff, they would have a crop top, those of us who dislike low neck (vee, scoop, or whatever, your choice) that’s what they’d wear, those of us who tend to want to look professional will have a band logo on the front, etc.

  * always having short-sleeved/sleeveless tops



Short or tight pants/shorts/skirts

  * there will never be pockets



Barefoot or tall (my brain is screaming knee-high) converse those are the only two options

  * if they really want to be a jerk, that one pair of shoes out of your closet that you despise having to wear



Natural hair color with red/orange tips

  * we all know they’re Gatorade dyed, let’s be real



Perhaps a bit of Virgil’s eyeshadow tips have been brought to this side as well.


	2. Fanders are the Best Fandom Friends

**Fandom** **_“Freddie”_ **

99% sure that I pulled this name because Fred Weasley, so I definitely apologize that I didn’t stick to my “genderless” thing for long

Let’s be real, anyone here knows what it’s like to be in a fandom. Those of us who have been through some unquestionably toxic fandoms knows what that’s like _**(looking at you VLD)**_ some of us have been in dead fandoms _**(and possibly still are)**_ , and some us are in a TON of fandoms ( _ **Look,**_ **I’M** _ **SORRY, okay?!)**_

No matter how varied the fandom experience there’s that one little part of you that loves it no matter what. Whether it’s a closeted thing, or you wish it was still closeted, or you embrace it proudly.

Freddie lives in Fanon, for sure, don’t go to them for the timeline, they’re convinced Hogwarts had an actual 8th year that was mandatory for everyone in Harry’s year.

I see their clothing having two settings extravagant cosplay of whatever their current muse is _**(or god forbid some kind of crossover)**_ , or super casual clothing that is from their fandom(s). They’re comfortable above all else, including any form of fashion or cohesion, which I can see driving Roman, Logan, and possibly Cinna up the wall.

Wigs or colored hair all around!

When they go for the makeup they slay

Colored contacts are never to be feared

  * If you wear glasses they would 100% have prescription ones



Handmade costumes and store-bought costumes shall never be shunned

  * Starter cosplay is nothing to be ashamed of either



Fluent in both Wee-aboo Japanese and proper Japanese for the anime fans

  * Also apparently speaks Latin and 6 other types of spell casting and fandom languages



Also… that 

Shapeshifting weapon sounds totally awesome until you realize that they could literally be carrying it around all the time and you just don’t know.

Can and Will quote fandom memes, reaction channels, cosplay channels, etc.

  * (Personally, my Freddie would 100% quote Trash Mom)



Shipping is optional

    * Request if you want this, because I will go there if I need to, not that it would be that hard...



Is literally a walking Tumblr post when it comes to their mood though, so seriously watch out for that. It’s not nearly as fun as it sounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Hate it?  
> Think it could improve?  
> TELL ME!  
> Please!


End file.
